Hook's Rose
by CoffeeCatsandCurses
Summary: I have posted this up before, and I haven't edited it, I didn't want to ruin the original work. Hook finds himself a flower unlike any other and she crosses oceans and time to be with him. T to be safe and the Disclaimer in the summary : I don't own any characters apart from my OC's, everything from names and places belongs to the original author.


I do not own any characters, (save original ones) or the universe in which they reside...this is my disclaimer.

* * *

Rosette tossed in her sleep and creases marred her pale features.

 _She ran through corridors of white and blue towards a door that seemed to grow no nearer. She suddenly felt heat and then the walls melted and became red and dripping, burning she cried out and reached for the door. She felt the hot metal handle and despite the pain pushed, she became face to face with a raging fire, the sound of her mother telling her to run and her father calling for calling for her mother amid the flames and heat. She became surrounded my black smoke and her breath became short, she collapsed to her knees and felt her fingers sink into piles of ash. The smoke still choked her and she struggled to breath._

She sat up taking a deep breath as if surfacing from a deep dive. Looking around she looked over the not yet familiar surroundings of her new home. She threw off the covers and stood walking quickly to the large window and pulling the curtain back with all her strength. I opened revealing the early light on the gardens, the pale dawn still clearing the intricate patterns of green of the remnants of the night. She opened the door and stepped onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh crisp air feeling her lungs clear of the black acrid smoke from her dreams, her memories.

She had been in France for two months and her nights were plagued with the memory. She slept little and found no comfort from the place she would now call home. It would never be the manor she left her childhood in, the gaudy filigree and gold décor was nothing to the ocean of colours that her home had been. The tapestries, paintings and furniture were all gone now, along with her parents and her childhood. The day after the fire and her parents demise she felt different, he felt empty. The pain from the loss never left her and despite all the help from her cousins and family friends she could not stifle it, not yet.

Rosette was twelve when her parents died, along with her childhood she stepped off the boat to greet her cousins a different girl. Stronger, self-reliant but empty, the new home, family and life would fail to fill the void her old life had left and she wondered, as she stood on the balcony watching the sun glitter off the fountains still water. Her thoughts pushed aside as the water became a flurry of movement and the pout let off a stream of water, the day had begun.

She returned to her room and looked at her trunk, still unpacked at the end of her bed, not wanting to open old wounds she left it. Her Uncle and Aunt had brought her clothes of the latest fashions at court and everything she could possibly need was provided. Walking past to her wardrobe she opened the doors selecting the black dress she wore on outings from the house, her eyes still dull and her face pale. She looked over the colours and closed the door, she was not ready to end her mourning yet.

The door closed she walked over to the room dividers and changed, her hand flitting over the familiar ties of the dress she wore so many times and then, dress she sat at her vanity. She again put her hair up out of the way, the dark red locks pulled back and a black veil over them. Her face remained plain, though she saw the beginnings of womanhood creep over her features.

There was a knock on her door and she called out, the response that breakfast was ready and then receding footsteps. She sighed and stood floating gently to the door and opening it, the metal handle cool against her skin, unlike the one in her memory.

At the table she ignored her aunts daily assault on her choice of dress and her lengthy period of mourning. Her uncle would quiet the woman and then silence would ensue, today was different somehow. The air was heavier somehow despite the warmth of the late spring air wafting through mansion.

Pierre was leaving. She stood up in shock and ran out of the room to the entrance hall where she saw her cousin ushering the servants out with his bags.

"Pierre!" She called lifting her dress to lengthen her stride.

The boy stopped and turned to her with a smile, "I wondered if you would be up to see me leave" He said and embraced her, "You made it just in time" He held her from him.

"I nearly forgot Pierre, I will not be able to survive in this place without you" She said holding his hands, "Your mother will drive me to despair"

"Not before you drive her so" He laughed. He was two years her senior and had been so pleased to see her. He was the only one who could talk to her at first, then gave her the courage to go out with him visiting the site of the country and eventually Paris. With him Rosette was able to relax and laugh. He always knew how to make her smile and laugh. He was also leaving, to tour Europe with his school mates.

"I'll be back before you know, you'll see. With gifts galore and stories too" He smiled and she returned it.

"Just come back, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you out there" She said earnestly and he hugged her again.

"I promise to return, and you must promise that when I return you will be wearing colours" He said just as earnestly.

She looked down then nodded, "Okay, I promise" She looked up at him and he beamed at her with his brown eyes.

"Now I must go or we'll miss the boat" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left, Rosette stood watching him leave and sighed. Her life was about to get more troublesome.

* * *

Please review, though this has been written over a long period of time and what not it's always nice to hear what people think :) xx


End file.
